1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for inferring security decisions from trusted users.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing devices such as laptop computers, personal computers, smartphones, and tablet computers can install applications on the computing device for carrying out a specialized activity. Application installs can be risky in that they can provide a method of entry for certain individuals to take personal information from the computing device. This is very common in the smart phone industry where frequent installation of applications is a common practice for many users. Some users, particularly less technical users, struggle with decisions regarding usage of a system or mobile device in regards to settings and application installs. Generally these users will have more technical friends that they trust and will ask for guidance or advice regarding an application install. These users, however, may not be able to reach their more technical friends at times when they plan to install the application.